Fight Ice with Ice
by labyrinthfan4
Summary: Hans plans to get his revenge by hiring Jack Frost to help him, however things don't go as planned. Slight AU for Jack.
1. The Storm

**A/N: My first fanfic about Frozen and later Jack Frost, hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1- The Storm**

"All men on deck!" Cried a man. Hans could hear the shuffling and shouting commands of the sailors above him. It was lonely in his cell on the bottom deck. He was the only prisoner and it seems like the sailors had forgotten about him when the storm hit.

Hans saw that water was starting to leak into the old ship and knew that if he stayed down here any longer than he would certainly drown. That was not the way things were going to end.

The boat started to rock more violently, knocking Hans about as he stood up and made his way to the cell door. He peered through the little barred window. "Hey!" He called before he looked back at the cell floor which was piling up with water. "Hey! Someone get me out of here!" But it was no use. The sailors couldn't hear him or they chose to save themselves.

On top the men were trying their hardest to hang on and steer the boat through the churning sea. "Hold your ground men!" Shouted the captain as he struggled at the wheel. "Steady those lines!" He looked into the distance. There was this feeling of loss as the ship groaned and creaked.

Meanwhile Hans started to feel arise of panic as the water quickly came up to his knees as was still rising. It was hard to keep his balance against the tossing of the boat and the water. He fell and tried to get back up. But all his frantic efforts ended with him falling back down as the water rose up to the little barred window on the cell door.

Suddenly the old door creaked and burst under the pressure. Hans was thrown out into the turning water in the deck below. He struggled until he saw the stairs and swam his way over with all his might. Upon reaching the stairs he pushed up to open the door and emerged onto the top deck.

The sailors were too busy to notice him. He looked around. The water was starting to reach the top deck. It would only be a matter of time before they sunk. Hans walked across the deck looking for the side boat. He had to get out of there.

* * *

"Captain, the ship! She's sinking!" Said a sailor as he came running up to the man behind the wheel. Indeed the ship was sinking. The men were losing their balance as the water splashed onto the deck.

"Get the men to the side boat!" The captain replied.

"It's gone!" Cried the sailor.

Just then a lightning bolt struck the top sail, causing a fire to erupt. As if to put it out, a gigantic wave came crashing down on the whole ship, causing the men on board to sink beneath the waves.

* * *

Hans was not far when he saw the old ship sink. Shortly after it did the storm started to die down as if it were satisfied with its catch. Hans smiled triumphantly as he rowed again towards Arendelle. He was going to get his revenge.


	2. Frost

**A/N: I've been a little busy this holiday season but here we are at chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Frost**

"Woohoo!" Jack smiled as the wind carried him across the Atlantic sea. "Now, let's see here. Where can we make it snow next?"  
He surveyed the landscape as he flew over it. "Woah, hold on there!" he halted to a stop, still in the air. Below him he saw a man pulling a small boat behind him. Jack smiled mischievously.

* * *

Hans grunted as he pulled his side boat behind him. He was close. Arendelle was only a few miles away now. He had rowed the little boat all night without stopping until he finally reached the shore. He thought about ditching the boat but thought better. He figured he needed a disguise to get into town. He just hoped his plan would work. The only thing now was to figure out how exactly he would get his revenge.  
Suddenly an ice cold wind blew through. Small snowflakes drifted around him as he squinted his eyes. "Ugh!" He said as snow started to hit him in the face. Before he knew it the whole forest he was crossing through was covered with snow.  
The wind died down as Hans looked around. It was still summer so there were only two possible explanations for the sudden snow storm. Either Mother Nature decided to end summer early or Elsa knew he was here.  
Hans instinctively reached for his sword but was quickly reminded that it was taken away from him when he was taken prisoner. Luckily he still had the small knife in his right boot.  
He quickly pulled it out as he searched around him, ready to attack.  
"Easy there", said a playful voice, "I don't mean any harm." Hans whipped around to see a young man with his hands up; a staff resting between his shoulder and neck.  
"Woah! I'm just havin a little fun!" The boy quickly added as he flinched back from the knife that almost cut his face.  
"Who are you?" Hans didn't lower his knife. If anything he gripped it tighter as he grabbed Jack by his brown jacket.  
Jack smiled, trying to stay calm. "Name's Jack Frost. Don't you know me? You must have heard of me." He replied hopefully as Hans slightly lowered his knife.  
"I might have heard something. People always warn others about you." Hans let go of Jack. " I always thought you were just a myth."  
"Ouch." Jack said, his tone somewhere between playful and hurt. He straightened out his jacket where Hans had grabbed him.  
"So it's true, you are real." Said Hans as he looked around him. The whole forest was covered in glittering white snow.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Jack said, still straightening out his jacket.  
Hans turned his knife in his hand as he looked around and crunched some snow under his feet. An idea had come to him.  
"You", Hans said as he pointed his knife back to Jack. The boy jumped again as the knife came close to cutting him. "You snowed this forest in mere seconds. Tell me, can you really do more than just nip people at the nose?"  
Jack gulped, his wide eyes fixed on the knife pointing at him. "I could freeze an entire town if I wanted to."  
"Good." Hans smiled as he put the knife back in his boot. "And you said you like to have a little fun?"  
Jack leaned on his staff. "Oh yeah. I gotta keep myself amused, you know?"  
Hans, to Jack's surprise, put his arm around his shoulders. "Then I've got just the thing to keep you amused."  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "You do?"  
"Yes! Have you ever been to Arendelle?"  
Jack shrugged. "I've flown past it many times before but there was never really anything there that interested me. Why?"  
Hans put a hand to his heart. "Oh Arendelle, my home. You know I would have been king by now if it weren't for that evil sorceress."  
"What did she do?"  
Hans put on his best sad face. "She tried freeze over my whole kingdom, then when her plan failed she...she...she froze my fiancé." Hans pretended to hold back his sorrow as his eyes watered with fake tears. "But that's not all. She turned all my people against me before she claimed herself queen. Now I fear I shall never get my revenge."  
Jack watched as Hans picked up the boat to drag behind him once more. He felt bad for the poor prince. Not only had he lost his home but he lost his love. Now he was all alone and Jack knew what it was like to be alone.  
"You know, I don't mind helping you." Jack finally said.  
Hans turned around. "You don't?"  
Jack smiled. "Sure. It sounds like you could use some help defeating this ice queen and it just so happens that I'm good with snow."  
Hans smiled. "Then come with me."


	3. Arendelle

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has supported this project!**

**Chapter 3- Arendelle**

Elsa walked through the halls with her sister by her side. While she was calm and reserved her sister was anything but.  
"I'm so excited! There'll be so many important people here Saturday... Oh I don't even know what I'm going to wear yet!"  
Elsa smiled. "It's no big deal, Anna. Saturday's dinner will just be like those that mamma and papa used to host. It's purely for political reasons anyway..."  
Anna could sense Elsa's unhappiness. Despite everyone starting to accept Elsa's powers, the queen was still unsure of herself, both as a ruler and as someone who could control the ice and snow.  
Anna put her arm around Elsa's. "Elsa", she said softly. "You know you don't have to throw this dinner if you don't want to-"  
"I have to. Mamma and papa would have wanted it. Arendelle hasn't hosted the dinner in some time now."  
"Mamma and papa would want you to be happy, not try to hold a tradition."  
Elsa stopped and turned to her sister. "Anna, I'll be fine. Okay?" She did her best to smile but Anna wasn't buying it. Anna opened her mouth to protest when a maid came up to them.  
"Your Highness, Princess Anna." She bowed. "Mr. Kristoff says he's waiting for you in the garden."  
"Oh thank you!" Anna said before the maid bowed again and left.  
"So you and Kristoff are meeting in the garden now?" Elsa said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.  
Anna blushed. "Well he asked me to meet him under the gazebo earlier for lunch. Time just flies so quickly now that you're here. I gotta dash." She gave Elsa a hug before running off to join Kristoff in the garden.

* * *

Elsa was in her study going over everything for Saturday's dinner. So far everything was going as planned except for General Ottosen's RSVP hadn't arrived yet. Elsa frowned. She remembered the respected old general always showing up for all of Arendelle's events. She hoped his reply didn't get lost in the mail.  
Elsa was about to start checking off some things for the dinner when she heard Kristoff and Anna giggling and laughing as they came down the hall.  
Their merriment grew louder as they came closer to the door of the study and in a matter of moments they both burst in hand in hand.  
"Elsa, oh Elsa!" Anna said a little out of breath.  
"I take it lunch went well." Elsa smiled.  
"Yes! Because, well..." Anna said as she wrapped her arm around Kristoff's.  
"Well..." Kristoff repeated as he tried to catch his breath too.  
"We're getting married!" They both finally said.  
Elsa stood up and rushed over to them. She embraced the couple and kissed them on the cheek. "Now _this_ is a marriage I can approve of! I'm so happy for you!"  
Anna beamed. "Isn't it perfect?"  
"We were thinking about living for a bit in Finland." Kristoff said.  
"But I thought you loved it here." Elsa said to Anna. "Finland is no place for a future queen of _Arendelle_."  
"I know." Anna looked down. "But we were kinda thinking about getting our own place. Maybe travel for a little bit..."  
Elsa and Kristoff could see Anna's uneasiness about leaving. "You know I wasn't serious about leaving, I love Arendelle too. It was just a suggestion." Kristoff said. "I just thought-"  
Anna shook her head. "No, I don't mind living somewhere else for a little bit. Besides, it would be good to get away from Arendelle for some time. Is everything ready for Saturday?" Anna quickly tried to change the subject.  
Elsa shared a quick worried glance with Kristoff before clearing her throat. "Um yes. Well almost. General Ottosen's RSVP hasn't arrived yet. I'm getting worried that he might have lost his invitation."  
"I'm sure he'll come. He always does. He's probably just been busy." Anna said but she was worried now too. The general was a close family friend and it was unlike him to not show up.  
"I hope you're right." Elsa sighed. "Now come, I want to hear all about how lunch went."


	4. General Ottosen's RSVP

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good holiday season and are starting the new year off well!**

**Chapter 4- General Ottosen's RSVP**

Elsa and Anna were right to worry about General Ottosen's reply not being received. The respected old general was always one of the first replies they got. However, this time the general was busy with diplomats in the east so he replied later than usual. His RSVP reached Arendelle the morning of Anna's engagement. It was the same morning that Hans and Jack arrived in town.  
Hans knew that Arendelle simply wouldn't let him in so after stealing some clothes from a laundry line, he took on the appearance of a fisherman with his little boat.  
Jack walked beside him swinging his staff while Hans was on alert in case a guard might recognize him.  
Hans knew that there were some cheep old houses located more on the outskirts of Arendelle so they decided to make their base there. On the way they passed through town.  
"Now," Hans said as he dragged his side boat behind him, "the sorceress and her sister live inside the castle-"  
"Obviously." Jack sighed as he swung his staff.  
Hans gave the younger man an annoyed look before continuing. "The sorceress hardly comes out. Wherever she is so is her sister. "He looked toward the castle as they passed."All we need to do is get inside and we'll have 'em."  
"So how do you think we'll get inside?" Jack asked. "Is there like a back door we could use or a secret passage somewhere...?"  
"I don't know."  
Jack stopped. "You don't know? You told me you lived in that castle your whole life! You gotta know someway in."  
Hans quickly thought up another lie. "Well, uh, yes I did live there my whole life but, uh, I never really did explore much. I was busier with my studies." Hans continued walking with Jack following dubiously behind.  
"So how are we gonna get in?" Jack asked again.  
"Paper, paper! Big headline, Arendelle hosts annual July dinner once again!" said a boy as he crossed Jack and Hans' path.  
"Over 'ere boy!" Hans said with an accent that made him sound like an old sailor.  
The boy stopped and held out a paper to him. "That'll be ten." He said.  
Hans motioned to Jack. "Give the boy 'ere his gold."  
Jack rolled his eyes as he pulled two silver coins out of his pocket worth five each.  
"Thank you sirs!" The boy smiled before he handed Hans the paper and continued on his way.  
"I'm almost outta money you know." Jack said as Hans turned to the page about the July dinner.  
"We'll use the rest to buy a fishing net. With the fish we sell we'll have some cash. Ah, now here it is."  
They both read the article about the dinner. "Sounds like lots of important people are going to be here in a few days." Jack said.  
"No doubt the sorceress will be there." Hans kept skimming the page. "We must get inside."  
As if Lady Luck was helping them plot or as if she had a bigger scheme of her own, a mail cart came rolling past them towards the castle. Jack noticed a letter falling out of the back and rushed to pick it up.  
"Hey!" He called to the cart but its driver was too busy talking to the man riding shotgun to notice. "Hey, you dropped a letter!"  
Jack was getting ready to run up to them but was stopped by Hans. "Hold on, don't you want to see what it says?"  
Hans took the letter from Jack and almost gave a cry. The letter was General Ottosen's RSVP that was to be delivered to Queen Elsa stating that unfortunately he was too tied up to make it to the dinner this time but he sends his regards. "General Ottosen must have been at war or something. He hardly ever uses the public delivery service." Hans said as he tore it open.  
"Do you know him?" Jack asked.  
"Of course. He's one of the most respected generals in these lands. He used to help my father from time to time when it came to war strategies." That part was true. General Ottosen did help Hans' father here and there but he was never as close with Hans' family as he was with Elsa and Anna's.  
"So what does the letter say?" Jack asked.  
Hans looked up at him with joy. "It's Ottosen's RSVP for Saturday's dinner. _This_ is our ticket in!"


	5. The Sorceress

**A/N: This chapter was a little hard to write since I came down with a cold but here we go!**

**Chapter 5- The Sorceress**

Finally Saturday rolled around. Jack and Hans had made their hideout in a small rundown flat that was on the outskirts of town. They spent most of their time plotting for revenge and trying to drown out the lady's awful singing voice upstairs.  
Elsa spent her time once again going over every detail for the dinner. She felt nervousness growing inside her every day the dinner got closer. Of course she knew she had to put on a show so she kept it to herself.  
As for Anna, she and Kristoff were as happy as can be. Anna was so excited that she told all the staff, who congratulated them with much happiness and joy. Kristoff felt like the luckiest man and started calling Anna "your majesty" and "my queen" because it caused Anna to giggle and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
On Saturday morning Elsa received General Ottosen's RSVP with dismay and surprise. Anna came bouncing into her study.  
"Hey, you excited about tonight? I finally picked out my dress! I mean, I know I picked it kinda late but with this marriage happening an' all-"  
"Anna", Elsa rose still skimming the general's letter, "did you know General Ottosen had a nephew?"  
Anna's smile vanished as she saw her sister's concerned look. "Nephew? No, no I don't think so. I thought he had a niece though."  
"Me too..." Elsa said as she looked back at the letter in her hands. "Maybe we're remembering wrong?"  
"Maybe. Why'd ya ask?" Anna went to stand beside Elsa.  
"Because in his reply he says he can't make it to the dinner. Instead he sends his nephew in his place."  
"His handwriting gets kinda shaky though when he starts to talk about his nephew." Anna examined the letter.  
"He probably wrote it at war. You know how the battlefields are."  
Anna nodded. "He was probably rushed."  
The two stared at the letter in silence without really reading it. Anna was the first to speak. "So do you have a dress ready for tonight?"  
Elsa gave a small smile. "I think I can make something."

* * *

The dinner had gone smoothly so far. Now everyone was meeting in the ballroom where there was music, dancing, and more socializing among the officials from different countries.  
Elsa had felt uncomfortable in her elegant dark blue dress. The people that surrounded her were very important. One wrong word or move could cause friction between their countries.  
However she was starting to feel a little less nervous as the clock showed that the evening was a few hours away from being over.  
Anna meanwhile was with Kristoff. She had picked a beautiful red dress while Kristoff wore a suit with red trim. They walked together through the crowd as they socialized. Anna was glad Kristoff was getting along just fine.  
For a while they were talking with an official from Denmark who was an old lady that though Kristoff was the cutest thing. Anna giggled as Kristoff finally gave in to the old woman's request and led her to the floor for one dance.  
Anna watched them go before someone bumped into her from behind. She spun around.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just-"  
"No, no it's okay!" Anna smiled as she looked at the young man. He was a little taller than her and his hair was white like snow. He wore a suit with blue trim. There was a sword in a scabbard around his waist.  
"Oh, I'm Jack. General Ottosen's nephew." He bowed respectfully.  
"Oh the general's nephew! My sister and I have been curious to meet you." Anna curtsied and smiled. "I'm Anna."  
Jack smiled back at her. Now was she the sorceress? Or was it the other sister, What's Her Face? He wasn't really paying attention to Hans after he made him wear the ridiculous suit. In fact he wasn't paying attention at all as he fumed over Hans saying that he could bring in his staff because it "wouldn't go with the disguise".  
Jack bowed again. He figured that whichever sister had the same powers he had, then that's the sorceress.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Anna-"  
"Drinks for your highness?" Cut in a servant with a tray of drinks.  
"Oh thank you!" Anna exclaimed as she and Jack took a glass. Jack watched as the servant bowed and left. He noted the servant's "your highness" towards Anna.  
"Oh I prefer this chilled." Anna said after taking a sip.  
"Me too." Jack said as he took a step back. He stepped onto a woman's dress which ripped. Jack turned around as the woman looked down in shock.  
"How dare you! Do you know who I am?!"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't-"  
"I am a duchess! My dress! Look at my dress!" The older woman's exclamations caused a few people around to look over. Jack tried to calm her down and apologize but the woman was already starting to leave in a huff.  
Meanwhile Anna didn't notice as she had turned around to look for a servant to bring her a drink with ice in it. Luckily for her one came by and she quickly switched drinks.  
When Jack turned back around he saw Anna happily taking a sip from (what looked like) the same glass. However this time there was a few ice cubes in it.  
"So much better." Anna smiled. Kristoff came up to her and took her hand and bowed. "Ah, my queen!" He said as he kissed her hand and Anna giggled.  
Jack jumped at that. Not only was this gentleman calling her "queen" but in the few moments he had taken his eyes off Anna she must have conjured up some ice in her drink. "The sorceress!" He thought.  
"Oh Kristoff, this is Jack, General Ottosen's nephew. Oh, and there's Elsa!" Anna looked past Jack and saw her through the crowd not far away. She turned to Jack and took his hand. "Come, you must meet my sister!"


	6. Elsa

**A/N: The moment we've all been waiting for! I know this chapter is a little short but I'm planning on doing a big Jelsa chapter in the future so watch out for that! **

**Chapter 6- Elsa**

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna waved excitedly over the crowd to her sister. Elsa looked around to hear where her name was coming from before she saw her sister's head bobbing not far away.  
"Excuse me." She nodded to the gentleman she was talking with. He bowed before she left.  
"Oh here she comes!" Anna smiled as Jack tried to see through the crowd. "Where?" he asked.  
"Here! Elsa!" Anna walked up to her sister. "Elsa, this is Jack. General Ottosen's nephew." She added before she stepped aside to stand next to Kristoff.  
"Ah, General Ottosen's nephew!" Elsa nodded to him. "Finally we meet."  
Jack bowed deeply before he looked back up at her. Her blue eyes sparkled while her blond hair was draped in an elegant braid over her shoulder. Her dark blue dress clung to her but not too much, just enough to show the outline of a slim figure. Her delicate hands where clasped together in front of her.  
"Uh, Jack. This is my sister, Elsa." Anna quickly said to break the awkward silence.  
Jack smiled sheepishly at Elsa. "It's very nice to meet you." he finally said.  
Elsa smiled and blushed under his stare before quickly looking down. Her movements did not go unnoticed by Anna and Jack; the first giving a raised eyebrow and the second feeling his heart pounding.  
"Um, would you like to dance?" Jack asked in a shy voice.  
"Oh my sister doesn't really da-" Anna said before Elsa cut her off. "I'd love to." Elsa smiled as Jack led her to the floor.  
Anna watched them go. "So what do you think?" Kristoff said.  
"I think Elsa is acting... happy." Anna replied with some disbelief.

* * *

Elsa, not use to being around people, was really nervous when she got on the dance floor. She was glad she decided to wear the white gloves this evening. She wouldn't want to accidentally freeze Jack!  
Jack felt her tense up as he put one arm around her waist. She tensed up even more when he took her hand in his and they began to dance.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
Elsa quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah. It's just I, uh, never really danced with anyone else except my father. But that was a long time ago before he and my mother died."  
Jack wanted to say something but Elsa quickly changed the subject. "So your uncle couldn't make it tonight?"  
"Oh, yeah. He was, um, busy with some stuff in the east. But he never misses a dinner so he asked me to take his place instead."  
"Oh. I don't remember ever hearing that he had a nephew though. I thought he had a niece, Astrid was it?"  
Jack gave a nervous laugh. "You must be thinking of my cousin. My uncle was always closer to her mainly because they live practically next to each other! But, um, we get along too. Just, you know-"  
"Not as close?"  
Jack shook his head. "No."  
They dance while not breaking eye contact. To Jack, Elsa was very pretty and he was quickly getting lost in her beauty. To Elsa, Jack was very handsome and just the right height. He had a nice smile but there was something completely different about him that separated him from the other gentlemen there tonight. She could feel it but she couldn't pin point it.  
"You're a good dancer!" Elsa smiled as they got lost in the music.  
"You're not bad yourself!" Jack chuckled as they spun around and around. They didn't slow down until the song was almost over. Jack spun Elsa around before he pulled her close to him. Their nosed were inches apart.  
The song ended. Only then did they notice that everyone had moved off the dance floor.  
Everyone clapped with surprise and awe at seeing the queen dance so well with the handsome stranger. Even the musicians clapped.  
Elsa looked around, embarrassed. Jack bowed to her before he took her hand and kissed it.  
That's when he realized his mistake but it was too late. A window shattered as an arrow came flying through.


	7. Not As Planned

**A/N: This chapter may or may not have gotten a little convoluted- sorry guys! Its also been a while since I last updated. I hope to update sooner in the future but right now I'm kinda at a writer's block for the next few chapters and I got classes coming up soon. But like I said, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks everybody!**

**Chapter 7- Not As Planned**

While Jack didn't really pay attention after Hans said that he couldn't bring his staff with him to the dinner, he did agree that a kiss of the hand was the hand signal for attack.  
Hans, with Jack's help by riding a gust of wind, was able to get over the palace walls and into the royal garden. There he got as close as he could without being seen and hid behind the leaves in a tree.  
With selling a few fish he had caught the day before, he had bought a sword for Jack and a cross bow for himself.  
Jack had worn the sword around his waist into the party. He was to use it to hold one sister captive until Hans got there. Hans would take up the dirty work of getting his revenge first by getting rid of one sister with the use of his crossbow.  
He couldn't really see well into the party but did the best he could to keep an eye on Jack. Jack had meanwhile did his best to stay near the windows so that he could be seen better.  
However Hans had lost sight of him a few times, even when Jack was talking to his ex fiancé. But now Hans could see him. The boy was dancing with Anna, wait no, Elsa. He strained to see.  
It wasn't long before he was sure it was Elsa. This would make things a lot easier. He could kill Elsa now and Jack would have no problem holding back Anna until he got there. After all, Anna was the weaker out of the two.  
Hans watched attentively as Jack and Elsa danced. He growled angrily when people on the dance floor started to move aside to watch them dance, partially blocking his view.  
Finally the dance was over as he saw, from the narrow gap that the partygoers created, Elsa stop. He quickly brought up his crossbow.  
Hans could only see Jack's hand as he took Elsa's. Her slender arm extended to the boy who was blocked from Hans' sights.  
"It must be the signal." Hans thought as he quickly steadied his crossbow on his target and shot the arrow.  
No sooner was it shot than he saw people duck and scurry away from the window. He heard people scream as glass shards rained around them. He also saw Jack jump on top of Elsa as they dived to the ground.  
Hans gave another angry growl. What was he doing? It didn't matter though. Some guard on duty outside had seen something come from his direction. It became a call for action as the sound of glass shattering and people screaming became clear.  
Hans saw some alarmed guards outside rush towards the garden. He had to get out of there now and deal with Jack latter.

* * *

Inside people screamed as a window burst. Jack had a fraction of a second before he tackled Elsa to the ground where he covered her.  
The partygoers became frantic as they rushed away from the window. The guards inside quickly spreading out trying to find the suspect as well as trying to make sure everyone got out of the room.  
Anna and Kristoff pushed past the terrified crowd. "Elsa!" Anna yelled as she searched in panic.  
"Elsa!" Kristoff yelled in a louder, much deeper voice.  
"There!" Anna pointed her out to him. "Elsa!"  
Meanwhile Elsa and Jack were getting up. Jack groaned. "Your arm!" Elsa exclaimed as an arrow extended from his bicep.  
"I'm, I'm, okay..." Jack squinted at the pain. "I'm okay. What about you?"  
"I'm fine but your arm!"  
Anna and Kristoff finally reached them. "Elsa!" Anna sighed in relief at seeing her sister okay. She quickly hugged her.  
"Woah! We need to get you some medical assistance immediately!" Kristoff said as Anna gasped at Jack's injury.  
"Come, this way!" Elsa said as they followed the other partygoers rushing out of the ballroom.


	8. Guest

**A/N: I meant to upload this last week but got kinda busy. I'm glad everyone likes it! I planned out the story more and written a couple of chapters ahead so hopefully I'll be able to upload it next week. But for now, let the fluff commence!**

**Chapter 8- Guest**

"How's he doing?" Elsa asked Anna who had just come out of the guest room given to Jack. After a doctor was called, everyone was asked to leave the room. The doctor quickly, and successfully, removed the arrow before ordering that no one bother the young man until morning when he had rested up a little.  
"Why don't you go in there and ask him yourself?" Anna replied with a hint of a smile in her voice.  
Elsa smiled and shook her head before entering the room. "Jack?" She said quietly.  
The curtains were opened to let in the morning light and the window was opened to let in some fresh air.  
Elsa could see Jack lying in bed with his top half bare except for a bandage around his right arm.  
"Are you okay?" She walked over to the bed, trying (sort of) not to notice his bare chest.  
Jack looked up at her with a smile that was mixed with surprise and joy. "Elsa! Yeah I'm fine. The doc said I'll be back to my old self in no time. What about you? Hope I didn't tackle you too hard."  
Elsa smiled and sat down on the bed. "No, I'm just glad you're okay." She took his hand in both of her gloved ones. "I just want to say thank you for saving me last night."  
Jack didn't notice the gloves as he felt his heart beating fast, but managed to play it cool. "Any time." was all he was able to say as he stared into her blue eyes.  
They stayed like that for a few moments until Elsa cleared her throat. "Well, I should probably go see how lunch is coming along. Was there anything specific you wanted to eat?"  
Jack smiled. "No but I think I'd like to go for a walk and get some fresh air."

* * *

Jack walked alone along the path in the palace garden. He knew from flying over the castle before that it was a huge garden, but it seemed even bigger now that he was standing inside it.  
He walked along the path for some time until he was sure that he was well out of sight from the guards patrolling the grounds. Then he broke from the path and hid behind a tree.  
He let go of his right arm and held out his left hand. "Come on, come on." He squeezed his eyes shut as he concentrated.  
Suddenly a gust of cool wind blew through carrying his staff to him. Jack opened his eyes as he caught it and the wind died down.  
He swung the staff and smiled with joy. "Don't think I was gonna let you stay in that small flat with Hans all day." He said as he started back on the path again.  
The thought of Hans made him think. No doubt he would be angry with him. After all, he did promise to help the poor prince and now he was falling for one of the enemies. What was happening to the plan? Hans warned him not to fall for the sisters' charms but he didn't think it would be like this.  
Jack swung his staff as he thought about Anna and Elsa. They were nice, Anna being bubbly and Elsa being sweet. How could they be evil? Or was it all a disguise? How could he defeat Anna (he was sure she was the one with powers) when she meant so much to Elsa. He quickly realized cared for Elsa and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her...  
As he got lost in his thoughts the cool wind came back. It fluctuated in strength as the young guardian thought through everything.  
The path Jack was walking on curved so that it could lead one back to the castle. Before he knew it, he was out of the garden.  
He walked back inside to find Anna opening a window. She sighed.  
"Oh, Jack! I see you found a walking stick." She said as she saw him and nodded towards the staff. "Isn't it a beautiful day? I just love the cool breeze coming through."  
"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he went to stand next to her.  
Anna beamed. "Yes, it's so nice. And look at that blue sky! I hope it's this nice on my wedding day. Oh, did I tell you I started making ice sculptures?"  
Jack straitened, completely forgetting her wedding comment. "Ice sculptures?"


	9. Ice Sculptures

**A/N: Its been a while since the last update. I meant to upload this chapter last week but got kinda busy. :( Anyway, thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far! Have a good week guys. :)**

**Chapter 9- Ice Sculptures**

While Jack had received breakfast in bed and was going for a walk in the garden, Elsa was walking with Anna down the halls. They had just finished their lunch with Kristoff, the latter leaving them to get some lunch for Sven.  
"So have you two planned a date yet?" Elsa asked.  
Anna blushed. "Oh no, not yet. But we're planning on it being soon!"  
"Then you two were planning on going to Finland, was that right?"  
Anna rubbed her neck. "Um, yeah. That's where we were planning on going. As soon as we, you know, get married..."  
Elsa crossed her arms. "You don't seem too happy about this prospect."  
"What? No, no! I am happy! See?" Her sister tried to smile but Elsa wasn't buying it. Anna became serious. "No, really. I am happy. I mean I'm getting married!"  
"I think you want to stay in Arendelle." Elsa said.  
Anna looked down. "No, I wouldn't mind getting away from here for a bit. Oh I've always loved this bust." She tried to change the subject quickly. It wasn't the best way to do it but she would take anything.  
"That one?" Elsa raised an eyebrow as they stopped. Next to them on a small table was a bust of their great grandfather. Despite the bust's piercing eyes and stern frown, he was a great and kind king.  
"You were always scared of that one no matter what mamma and papa used to say!" Elsa said.  
Anna huffed. "Yeah, when I was like, three, but I like it now. It shows part of our family history."  
Elsa smiled mischievously. "Yeah and some family resemblances." She nodded to the bust's big ears.  
"Hey!" Anna playfully pushed her sister as they giggled.  
"Oh, Elsa I was hoping to give Kristoff a wedding present." Anna said as the giggling died down.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, you know how much of a nut he is for ice so I was hoping to make him an ice sculpture. Like a simple one, like maybe a heart."  
Elsa put a finger to her lips as she thought. "Sculpting ice isn't easy. If you think it may be too challenging I could just whip something up for you." She swirled her hands around as ice and snow particles started forming.  
"No, I want it to be something that I made. It's more specially that way." Anna added as she put a hand over Elsa's, which instantly made the particles vanish.  
Elsa crossed her arms. "Like I said, it won't be easy. You might get frustrated."  
"I know but I want to try."  
Elsa smiled. "Okay, come on. I'll show you the basics first."

* * *

"Ice sculptures?" Jack said to Anna an hour and a half later.  
"Yeah I'm making a heart for Kristoff. "  
Jack leaned against his staff. "You love him?"  
"Of course! We're getting married." Anna looked dreamily out the window.  
Jack watched her. "_What if she's forcing this guy with her powers to marry her?_" he thought. But she didn't seem evil. She didn't even seem like she could hurt a fly. Then again, Jack knew he had to be careful of their tricks and deceptions.


	10. Hans The Fisherman

**A/N: It's been a while since the last chapter but here we go! **

**Chapter 10- Hans The Fisherman**

Meanwhile, out by the town docks, a young man sat in his little row boat. It was the same row boat that had once saved him from a sinking ship.  
The young man wore a fisherman's attire with a green beanie on his head. His clothes were dirty and he had stubbles of hair growing on his chin.  
No one paid attention to the fisherman and Hans didn't want the attention. He sat there fuming in his little row boat. His line still hadn't caught anything but that was beside the point.  
Jack had gone against the plan. But why? It couldn't be that Jack was falling for Elsa, could it?  
Hans shook his head. No, that would be bad. Then there would be two foes with ice powers against him. Besides, Jack made a promise to help. Hans had to believe in him no matter how hard it was. It was all he had if he wanted to get this kingdom back.  
He gave an exasperated sigh. On top of everything, he still hadn't caught one fish and he was starving.  
"I should be eating like a king by now!" Hans said to himself. "When I get my hands on those two sisters I'll kill 'em!"  
He said the last part a little loud as his line caught. Hans angrily, and quickly, rolled in the line. He pulled his catch out of the water and noticed two passing fishermen staring at him, incredulous.  
"Just, a hard day's work, am I right?" Hans gave a nervous laugh as he held up the wiggling fish on the line.  
The two fishermen continued along the dock taking note to stay away from the crazy young man.  
Hans' smile quickly vanished as he watched the two fishermen go. He glared at them as he threw the fish into the boat.

* * *

"I'll show you the progress on my sculpture after dinner." Anna said as she and Jack entered the huge dining room.  
Jack had never been in here before. It was luxurious, fit for royalty. Chandeliers gave the room a warm glow and a long table filled most of the room.  
Jack saw Kristoff and Elsa already seated. They were talking when the two walked in. Elsa, facing the door, looked up and gave Jack a smile.  
"Hope you two aren't eating without us." Anna took the seat next to Elsa so that she could face Kristoff.  
"If you two took any longer we would have. I'm famished!" Kristoff smiled. Jack rested his staff against the table next to him as he took the seat next to Kristoff, facing Elsa.  
"What were you two doing?" Elsa asked as she started passing the first plate of food around.  
"Anna was showing me the castle." Jack said. "She really knows this place inside and out."  
"Did she "demonstrate" to you that trap door?" Kristoff asked as he piled his plate.  
"The one in the library?" Jack said.  
Kristoff smiled. "When she showed it to me I fell through."  
"Me too!" Jack laughed. "That's what took so long. I didn't know how to get out of those underground tunnels."  
"I hope you didn't hurt your arm." Elsa said.  
"I'm fine. I think I'm doing better already." He smiled at Elsa who returned his smile. Once again they found themselves staring at each other longer than usual. Both Jack and Elsa held a dish between them. Elsa didn't notice the ice forming under her hand.  
Anna cleared her throat. "Um, can you two pass the potatoes?"  
Elsa blinked, coming back to the room-the ice vanishing. "What? Oh, right." She gave a nervous giggle as she took the dish from Jack and passed it to her sister.  
Anna gave her a raised eyebrow but Elsa had quickly turned her attention to her food and began to eat. Jack had done the same, leaving Kristoff and Anna to give each other a knowing look.  
"So tomorrow I was going to take Jack around town." Anna said eventually. "There's so much to do in Arendelle! There's the pie makers, the wood cutters-"  
"Don't forget the ice harvesters." Kristoff added.  
"And the fishermen-" Anna continued.  
"Fishermen?" Jack looked up.  
"Yeah, why?" Anna asked as Elsa looked between the two.  
"No reason. I, um, have an old friend who's a fisherman. I think I would like to see him again. He's most likely here or the next town over."  
Anna nodded as she and Elsa went back to eating. Jack watched as everyone ate in silence. He knew he had to visit Hans and soon.


	11. Split

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the latest update. If things go to plan the next chapter is definitely a Jesla chapter.**

**Chapter 11- Split**

Jack left early the next morning. It wasn't hard finding his way back to the small apartment that he and Hans had made into their hide out. As he drew closer, he could hear the loud lady upstairs singing off key again. Yup, this was the right place.  
Jack reached the door but stopped just before he turned the knob. How was he going to explain the party to Hans? How was he going to face him?  
"Back again?"  
Jack jumped. He turned to see Hans the fisherman holding a few fish and dragging his row boat behind him.  
"You're not mad, are you?" Jack asked as he leaned against his staff. He gave a sweet, innocent smile.  
Hans shrugged. "Come inside. We have a lot to catch up on." He walked past Jack and opened the door.  
"I see you got your staff again." Hans said as Jack followed him inside. Hans put the boat down in the small living room before going to dump the fish on a rickety table.  
"Yeah, I couldn't part with it." Jack said.  
"Figured. The window flew opened and that thing-" he nodded towards the staff "-just went flying out. It almost hit me."  
Jack smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."  
"What took you so long?" Hans asked.  
"Well, I, you know-"  
Hans slammed his hands on the table, making Jack jump.  
"No games. You saved her, didn't you?" Hans started to walk towards Jack. "Why?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
Jack gulped. By now, Hans had cornered him to the wall. "I-"  
"And no lies!" Hans said.  
Jack didn't answer right away. When he did, his playful demeanor had turned into one of complete seriousness. He stood up straighter and lifted his chin. "I did it because I love her."  
Hans rolled his eyes and went back to the table to sort out the fish.  
"When, when I look at her I, I don't know. I've never felt like that before." Jack continued, somewhat getting lost in his own thoughts.  
Hans just shook his head. He knew this would happen but he had to take the chance. If you want to do it right, you have to do it yourself.  
"There has to be some other way. You can talk to-"  
"Talk to them? Hans turned around. "Do you realize how dangerous-"  
"They're not dangerous!" Jack interrupted. "I've met them. Anna would never hurt anyone much less Elsa."  
Now Jack was face to face with Hans. Hans looked into the boy's blue eyes. "I know them too and let me tell you"-Hans jabbed his index finger at Jacks chest-"they're not who they say they are. I knew I could never trust you. Now get out."  
Hans went back to his work on the table. Jack clenched his fist and turned to leave.  
As he reached for the door knob he turned around. "I think you're wrong. You can't kill them; it's not the right way to deal with this."  
Hans didn't turn around. "It's not your concern anymore."  
"A real prince wouldn't-"  
"I said leave!" Hans whipped around. There was a moment of silence between them.  
"I honestly don't know what I was thinking before but I don't want any part of it." Jack finally said. "And I'm not going to let you hurt them."  
And with that Jack parted ways, closing the door behind him.


	12. Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 12 Winter Wonderland**

"Back from your walk so soon?" asked the butler as he opened the castle door for Jack.  
Jack sighed. "Yeah." He walked around the castle going in and out of rooms as he got lost in his thoughts. What was Hans going to do? When will he attack? No doubt it would be soon but—  
"Jack!" Jack stopped and turned to see Elsa standing some feet away from him. "How was your walk around town? Anna wanted to know if you saw that crystal shop."  
Jack smiled. "Yeah, they've got a lot of nice stuff in there. How's the paperwork coming along?"  
Elsa shrugged. "I couldn't keep focused so I was going to go for a walk." She paused for a moment. "Did you, um, want to...?"  
"Come?" Jack finished as he started to make his way over to her.  
Elsa cleared her throat and stood up straighter. "Yes. I would like you to be my escort. That is, if you don't mind."  
"No, I don't mind."  
To Jack's amusement, Elsa couldn't help but give a shy but giddy smile.

* * *

"And that's why that tower was added on." Elsa said. Jack looked back at one of the tall towers on the castle. "Never knew a castle can have so many secrets."  
"Yeah." Elsa replied.  
"I can see why you want to wear gloves." Jack gave a lighthearted laugh.  
They stopped walking. Jack's smile disappeared as he watched Elsa look down sadly at her gloved hands. "Elsa, I-"  
"No!" Elsa snapped her head up. "No it's just that..."  
"That what?" Jack said softly.  
Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How was she going to tell him this? Would he understand? Or would he see her as some sort of monster as well?  
She opened her eyes again. He had to find out sooner or later. There was no point in hiding it anymore. She started to take off the gloves.  
"Jack", she said quietly, "I'm not like everyone else. Not like Anna or Kristoff or anyone else I know. I've always been...different." She stuffed the gloves in the pocket of her dress.  
"Meaning?" Jack said.  
"Meaning I can do this." Elsa whirled her hand and a snowball appeared. She tossed it up and caught it before turning to face him.  
Jack didn't say anything for a moment. _All this time it was her_. He stared at her.  
"You think I'm a monster too, don't you?" Elsa said choking down her emotions.  
"No, I don't." Jack smiled.  
"Then what is it?"  
Elsa watched as Jack twirled his staff and walked up to the nearest tree in the castle garden. "This." Jack said as he tapped the staff against the tree bark. He turned to face Elsa.  
She watched the tree in surprise as intricate ice formations started to cover part of the trunk. She looked back at him with confused but shocked wide eyes.  
"Can you control it?" she asked as she went to touch the ice. "'Cause if I did that I'd probably cover the whole thing in ice!" Jack laughed. "It wasn't always easy but once you get the hang of it..."  
He blew on his hand as if blowing a kiss. Elsa watched as a small formation of snow whirled into the air and circled about. She giggled as it came back and circled around her before forming into a small heart shaped snowflake and landing on her nose. It disappeared in a burst of tiny snow particles.  
"Can't you control it?" Jack asked.  
Elsa gave a sheepish smile. "Most of the time. Other times it scares me how much I can do. Anna always says I just have to let go and have fun."  
Jack smiled. "Well come on. Let's see what you've got."  
"What, now?"  
"Yeah. Let's have some fun!"  
Elsa bit her lip. She conjured up another snowball and tossed it up high into the air where it burst into a momentary snowfall. Jack leaned against his staff. "That's it?"  
Elsa, surprising herself, swatted playfully at his arm. "Like you can do better."  
"Yeah? Well watch this." With his staff he tapped several times on the ground. Ice started to form in a large opening just in front of them. "Come on!" Jack said as he started to skate on the ice.  
Elsa laughed and looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe this. He was so-  
A snowball hit her on her arm. She looked up. Jack was still skating around already forming another snowball. Elsa rolled up her sleeves before taking a step onto the ice rink. Instantly, her shoes changed to skates made of ice.  
She formed her own snowball and threw it at Jack but missed. "Too slow!" Jack laughed.  
Elsa formed another snowball and threw it. "Get back over here!"  
As they played their game neither of them noticed it had started to snow around them. It covered the trees and grass. What was a nice summer day turned into a winter wonderland. Sometimes Elsa would chase Jack and sometimes he would chase her. They ran through the garden playing hide and seek or trying to out-do one another when it came to using their powers.  
By time they had finished building a snowman, Elsa had no idea how long they had been out there. She looked off into the distance as she watched the sun start to set. "It's getting late." she said. But she wished this moment would last forever. It was much better than her duties being queen. How she wished she could always be this free.  
Jack held out his arm for her. "Should we be getting back?" She wrapped her arm around his and together they walked back towards the castle.  
By time they emerged from the gardens a young servant boy was racing up to them. "My queen! My queen!" he called.  
Elsa and Jack stopped their conversation and turned to him. "Yes?" Elsa said with a smile still on her face.  
The young boy stopped as he reached them. "It's Princess Anna!" he said as he tried to catch his breath. "There's been a terrible accident."

**A/N: Its been a while but finals are finally over so here is the next chapter. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**


End file.
